The Warrior Code
The Warrior Code is a list of sixteen different rules that should be followed by all Clan cats. It is taught from the first means of kithood to when an elder is faced with death. It is said that, as long as the Clans follow the warrior code, no harm shall come to them. The Warrior Code The Warrior Code is as follows: #Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. #Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. #Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. #Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. #A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. #Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. #A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. #The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires, or is exiled. #After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. #A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. #Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. #No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. #The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code. #An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. #A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. #Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Exceptions *Cats on their way to the Mooncave are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination. *Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or ask for help. *The code is flexible about leadership challenges. Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects a warrior to challenge their leader. Additional Rules The following rules are not specifically stated in the warrior code, but are expected to be followed: *Medicine Cats may not have a mate or kits. *Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. *The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. *Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. *Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. *Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on. *Cats cannot eat when going to the Mooncave to speak with StarClan. Rejected Codes Throughout history, several other rules were proposed for introduction into the Warrior Code, however, they were turned down. These rules were: *Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan members. *Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for. *All Clan cats must acknowledge that StarClan controlled Clan life. Breaking the Warrior Code The rules are often broken. All of the Clans break the rules many times. Every rule has been broken at least once. Punishment :The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task. In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan. Cats who would murder for no reason or caused much pain to other cats for no reason would go to the Place of No Stars instead of StarClan.